The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a three-spool variable cycle gas turbine engine with an auxiliary fan.
Low observable aircraft tend toward tail-less flying-wing designs which provide an effective balance of aero-performance, payload integration and survivability. Such aircraft also typically embed the engines within the vehicle planform. Since the planform is relatively thin, especially in a “cranked kite” type vehicle toward the wing tips, the volume available to embed the engines may be less than adequate. This may result in bulges or other structures to bury the engines but may otherwise reduce optimal shaping.